


The Moral Thing to Do

by dormant_bender



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ( maybe? ), Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Funny, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Kataang - Freeform, Moral Lessons, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Smut, Surprises, Two Shot, but.., determined katara, innocent aang, protective sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As one ages, they begin to embrace the blossoming desires within. All except one morally adept Aang that seems content with how things are currently going.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>But Katara, she always gets what she wants in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moral Thing to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Strap in. First Kataang smut I've ever written. Wooooooo~
> 
> ** Original post-date was October 2014, but I decided to edit and format it. I added and changed a few sentences here and there, but overall there aren't that many changes. :) xx**

  
  
  


  
  


It had been years since the war had come to an eventual end and, in those short few years, the young avatar had grown considerably. Chiseled features replaced the chub of the twelve year old boy-turned-man and his lankiness had hardened from lean to toned. His height had even spiraled until he towered over practically all those around him, the feat not going unnoticed by Katara, who often glances up at him as opposed to down.

  


Even despite the drastic transformation, the young monk had still managed to retain the same morals as before. However that hadn't prevented Katara from tentatively persisting that maybe they should progress their relationship further as Sokka had accomplished with Suki. The younger man had, of course, rejected these ideals in favor of traditional courtship and instead reveled in the thought of their future marriage that would come in a month's time.

  


Not that the water tribe girl had an issue with her younger lover's requests and ideals, it was just that she was older, more mature and desired far more womanly things than just a pair of warm arms holding her through the night. Growing up had made her come to the realization that her body craved more attention from the monk, wanted to feel those intricately arrowed hands caressing the soft curves of her body.

  


But she was a clever woman and it wasn't as if she were a stranger to her little Renaissance-Man of a bender. No, of course not, she had years of experience with the blossoming young man and in that span she had learned a thing or two on how to make him a little hot beneath the collar-in a literal sense; he would tug on the darned thing and awkwardly scratch the side of his head, offering that dorky grin he frequented.

  


That's how she had constructed the idea within her mind; she knew that the bender had an affinity for dancing, and he tended to express it at the most inopportune of moments. This wouldn't be as bashful as their first dance had been at the party he had thrown when they were undercover in the Fire Nation, however; it would be scorching and fiery in nature, forgoing the naivety in search for something more enticing and rewarding.

  


She had needed opinions on her choice of clothing for the night and figured that perhaps Toph would have been a decent candidate considering Suki was probably off somewhere canoodling with her brother. Which was something she preferred not to think about because it tended to leave her cringing and gagging, especially when she had accidentally caught them in the midst of locking lips and.. Yeah, no. It was best not to relive such memories, she thinks, as she crinkles her noise and utters a noise of disgust.

  


Needless to say her little girls-day-out with Toph went a little like this;

  


_"What about this one, Toph?" The brunette questions as she does a little twirl for the earth-bending prodigy, not taking her blindness into account._

  


_"Oh, Katara, I'm sure it's beautiful... Considering I can't see it or anything." She murmurs as she motions her hands in front of her eyes, "Jeez. When will you guys realize that I'm seriously blind?"_

  


_"Sorry, totally forgot. My bad, Toph."_

  


Eventually she had settled upon purchasing a satin white dress that was delicately decorated in sky blue patterns that fitted snug against her lithe chest as well as her slim waist. Its collar fit taut around her neck and the rest of the dress flowed downward, just barely gracing the floor, possessing a slit that reached from the bottom hem up to her exposed knee. She had decided on leaving her hair untouched and cascading down her shoulders, allowing the usual, sapphire beads tangled within her locks to remain.

  


And, Spirits, she was feeling antsy as she plops down upon the plush bed within the center of the room. The brunette fiddles anxiously with her thumbs as she thinks over how to perfectly execute her plan, but several thoughts were nagging at the back of her mind that this wasn't going to work and that maybe she should just follow along with Aang's morals and values.

  


Sapphire eyes flicker to gaze at the double-doors leading into their room upon hearing the thud of heavy footsteps, making her jolt into place upon the bed. Katara shifts to rest on her side and props her head up with her elbow, making sure her knee sticks out a bit to expose the length of her leg.

  


When the doors open she puts on, what she hopes, is a confident smile. "Hey, Katara, where's-" Thin lips part to gape at the bewildering sight of his sister lounging upon the bed in the fitted garment and nearly shrieks. "KATARA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! OH, SPIRITS, NO. YOU'RE MY BABY SISTER KATARA, COULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?" His hands entangle within his cropped hair to gently tug on the roots until his scalp is pounding.

  


Faint pink covers the expanse of her countenance as she abruptly sits up to throw a plush pillow towards the warrior, "Sokka, really, there's a thing that's called _knocking_. Ever heard of it?" She mumbles as she rises to shoo him away and back into the hallway where she spots a tall, slender Aang curiously poking his head around the corner. _" _Great_."_

  


"Hey, Sokka, what's going o— _ _Oh__." Gray eyes widen comically upon the beautiful sight before him, sealing his lips shut to flush and itch the back of his head. "Uh, you look nice, Katara.. Well, you always look nice, and—.. Heh."

  


Sokka scrambles in front of Katara in a feeble attempt to cover her, oblivious to the fact that the latter has surprisingly seen her in less than the material she was wearing. "B-bu-but—"

  


"Shut up, Sokka." Katara murmurs with a dismissive roll of her eyes as she steps around his protective shielding, offering a pleased quirk of the lips to Aang: "Thanks, Aang. Now, Sokka, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Aang quirks his brows, perplexed, and opens his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by a pair of arms grappling onto him and efficiently tugging him into the confines of the bedroom.

  


" _KATARAAA_ ~!"

  


Aforementioned glances about the bedroom and uses the small amount of water in a vase to ultimately freeze the handles on the door to prevent any further entry. For a few moments, the brunette hears the sound of conflicted groaning and whining from the other side of the door emitting from her overly-protective brother, who's still complaining about her outfit and about how Aang had looked at her. However, when a soft voice echoed from down the hall, he had eventually ventured off to abandon his siege upon the door.

  


Thank the Spirits for Suki and her prompt timing.

  


"So... What's this about? I'm kinda lost." Cue the flash of the innocent smile as well as a faint flush that colors his otherwise pale face.

  


For a moment she remains silent as she attempts to regain her bearings from the unexpected distraction, mentally noting to speak to Sokka about the importance of privacy. That was actually quite amusing seeing as he had given her the same speech about 'knocking,' though he had been in a public location and against some cleverly placed boulders. Not that she fancied reliving that particular moment of awkwardness; he had murmured on about how that was okay for him to do and not for her because he was a _guy_ and _guy's_ were—Never mind, whatever. Long story.

  


She feels a warm hand upon her shoulder that reels her from her rather bizarre reverie, and instinctively glances over her shoulder to survey the concerned look that plasters across the latter's face. It was endearing, mused the teen, as she shifts upon her heel to stare up at the towering teen. His concern with everything involving her was adorable, even when the situation wasn't dire or even substantial.

  


"Katara? Why are you looking at me like that?" Dark brows furrow even deeper at the devious smirk that settles upon her pink lips, an expression that wasn't common for the brunette. "Uh, should I—Should I come back later or—..?"

  


Aang was thick-headed, she knew that, but she also knew that he wasn't as dumbfounded as he appeared to be, or so she hoped for her well-being. Instead her smirk grows broader as she rises onto her toes to press her lips tenderly upon his own, allowing the tip of her tongue to glide along his sensitive lower lip. A startled squeak erupts from within his throat at the action but it eventually melds into a content hum.

  


Clumsy hands first find their awkward way around her shoulders, which earns a giggle from Katara, before moving gradually toward her silken-clad hips. He unconsciously tugs her closer into the warmth that his body provides and tilts his head slightly to gain better access to the latter's eager lips. He shivers slightly, shifting his body away from hers demurely as she deepens the kiss and slyly slides her tongue between his slightly parted lips.

  


The action didn't go unnoticed by the monk as he attempts to withdraw from their passionate kiss but is held firmly in place by a pair of mocha arms wrapping securely around his neck. She pulls him into the contours of her body and playfully nips at his lower lip, eliciting a husky sound from the youth's throat. Katara withdraws then to allow the latter some much needed space and reaches for his hand, towing him in the direction of their bed.

  


"Katara? I-I don't think I like where this is going," But he obliges her nonetheless as she shoves him onto the edge of the bed. "I dunno whether to be scared or excited, honestly." He winces slightly as the words spew from his mouth, "I mean—... That's not what I—.. _Ugh_." He groans lowly and rubs anxiously at his neck.

  


She was more than certain that he was murmuring some purity mantra at the back of his mind with how he clenches his eyes closed and visibly attempts to calm his breathing. Lips quirk into the smallest of smirks at the sight as she gracefully plops unto his lap, hearing him make a noise of protest at the action.

  


"Oh, no. Sokka must have slipped me some cactus juice this morning. I must be hallucinating." He mumbles to himself as if this was all some sort of gratifying mirage. Don't be mistaken by the lad, he was definitely enjoying himself and pondering whether he should seek out more of the concoction for personal reasons.

  


Cerulean eyes glance back at him and coin him a scowl, "No, Aang, you're not hallucinating. _This_ is real, _I'm_ real." She reaches for his pale, clammy hands and sets them to rest upon her hips. "This is all me, I promise." For emphasis she rests her whole weight upon his lap and shivers slightly at the feel of his hardness pressing against her backside.

  


For some reason he wasn't comforted by that statement and hesitantly allows his hands to drop from her waist, "Katara, we've been through this. Our wedding is only a month away and we've waited this long, why not wait just one more month? It'll be way more special once we're together-together."

  


It seemed this would be a losing battle for the girl as she releases a soft sigh; she was persistent though, especially when the situation dealt with something that she wanted. "We're not doing anything immoral, Aang. Just relax?" She speaks in an even, soothing voice as she gently swivels her hips back against his, making him suck in a breath.

  


"I... I don't think you should be doing that—Agh.."

  


Her tanned fingers interlock with his pale, nimble ones as they rest upon her hips once more, giving them a warm squeeze as she repeats the action. She applies more pressure to the rolling of her hips this time, twisting her hips in small circles as she focuses on the plan in-mind. After a few, short minutes of her grinding, she feels him lean down to place his forehead against her shoulder and can feel his soft breaths against her heated skin

  


Once she was satisfied with his reaction, she decides to tease him a bit and playfully slaps his hands away from her waist to stand before him. She shifts on her feet to face him once more and sensually sways her hips side to side much like the gentle push and pull of the ocean. Her body moves fluidly as she works her hips into a rhythm, moving her hands along the slit of her alabaster dress to reveal skin the color of honey.

  


"Katara— _Don't_..." It was less of a plead and more of a command.

  


"Don't what? Afraid you'll need to be a little more specific, Aang." And she sounded as confident as ever as she continued the teasing movement of her hips, much like a siren of the ocean attempted to lure in a lonesome pirate.

  


The usual playful glint within those gray orbs had vanished and was nowhere to be seen, instead it was replaced with a dark, hazy steel that reflected his arousal. It was the reaction she had desperately wished for, but she was rather apprehensive about the beast she had unleashed. She was giddy with excitement as she does a slow, sensuous turn in her spot, swinging her hips as she went.

  


A faint glow touches the tattoos along the latter's body as he bends the sediment on the floor to his will, pulling his future along with it. She releases a startled gasp at the action and gulps deeply at the look within his eyes.

  


"Aang?" She breathes, her voice barely above a whisper as he takes her hand within his and crawls towards the center of the bed.

  


It's as if he doesn't hear her as he descends upon her lips with a sense of eagerness she had never encountered before, and allows one of his hands to tangle within the mess of brunette locks sprawled against the sheets. She hums smugly into the kiss as she wraps her slender arms around his neck to pull him down closer towards the proximity of her body that was more than willingly accepting his administrations.

  


One of her knees, the one with the slit, eases between his legs and presses into the hardness there and practically keens. Aang abandons her sensitized lips in favor of her delicate neck, peppering open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of hot skin and reveling in the rewarding sounds he earns..

  


"Why do you do this to me?" He breathes against the moist skin of her neck, kissing the spot he had just assaulted with gentle nips. "Why does ' _no_ ' always mean ' _yes_ ' to you?" He reaches an idle hand to her collar, carelessly popping the buttons on it, before he ventures down her neck and breaches her prominent collar-bone where he eagerly sucks along the protruding clavicle.

  


"To be fair, you're not exactly resisting." She murmurs, feeling quite defensive as if he is scolding her for the plan she created.

  


He seizes his administrations, earning a needy whimper from the woman, and withdraws from her neck to stare at her for a moment. "You make it hard to resist, Katara." It was a simple statement that traveled through the thin silk of her dress to her white, cotton panties.

  


" _Spirits_ ," she breathes as she leans forward in an attempt to kiss him, but to no avail. She mentally notes that they're not getting very far and purses her lips firmly together, reaching her dainty hand between their bodies to glide along the material concealing his cock.

  


He hisses and presses his forehead against the latter's, timidly pressing against her prying hand, "Katara..." It was a breathy sigh that's full of shameful desperation, " _Katara_." He repeats again as he closes his eyes and rests his weight upon his elbows on either side of her head.

  


"Shh."

  


She gulps deeply as she gently prods against his loose pants, finding herself sheepish for the first time that night. Never had she come so far with a boy before and she didn't exactly have the prior knowledge of how to please one either; so she continues to trace the outline of his cock, applying feather-light pressure there. But he seemed pleased despite her lack of expertise, which offered her an ounce of solace, especially considering he was just as new to this as she was.

  


"That okay?" She queries, voice barely above a whisper, as she offers him a warm squeeze with her hand through the material. She can feel him gasp and exhale against her face, his breath smelling faintly of jasmine tea.

  


Soft noises emanate from the man above her as she tentatively hooks her thumbs within the material of his pants, tugging them down tantalizingly slow as if he were going to stop her at a moment's notice. She hummed contently when she successfully gets the garment halfway down his milky thighs before repeating the action with the remaining layer of clothing. Once she manages to tug down his maroon-colored underwear, she pauses to regain her clouded thoughts.

  


Gray eyes sense her discomfort and open to stare down at her, eyes full of concern and pleading. "What's wrong? I-I mean—It's okay if you, you know, don't want to anymore." Ever chivalrous, he was, even when his body was shrieking otherwise.

  


"Oh, no. It's not that Aang, really." She expresses with a twitch of the lips as she shifts more comfortably beneath him. "Just a little, um, new to this." She places a reassuring kiss upon his lips once more to occupy him and proceeds to wrap her fingers around his thickness. 

  


Once more her name echoes from his mouth and its filled with such adoration that she shivers beneath him. He buries his face within her neck once more, more out of embarrassment than anything else, and mouths at the smooth skin there. She hums pleasantly in response as her hand journeys gingerly along his cock and halts when reaching the head, experimentally circling her thumb around it and earning a rewarding gasp from the man. 

  


She's not surprised when his hips start instinctively bucking towards the pleasure her hand is providing and instead feels a sense of smugness swell within her; she was responsible for him and his undoing, only her and never will it be anyone else. Using that knowledge as fuel, she focuses on the determination that fills every fiber of her being. Her hand forms a tighter closed fist, wrapping snug around his cock, pumping him earnestly until she gains momentum and discovers a rhythm.

  


Fluid, she is, as she focuses on bringing him the utmost pleasure she could provide. Her azure gaze flickers over his countenance and marvels how his face contorts, lips parting ever-so-slightly to release breathy sighs, blatantly pleased with her administrations. His gratification is clear on his face and as clear as the sounds he continues to make, fully succumbing to the bliss he experiences, hips weakly twitching to thrust into Katara's hand. 

  


"Katara, Katara, Katara..." He repeats like a mantra while his body trembles with his impending release, eyes clenching closed and lashes fluttering, as he attempts to reign in his control. "I can't—... No—... Not yet.. Not—Not until—..." 

  


"It's okay," she encourages, dark eyes marveling at how his tattoos lightly glow. Her hand continues its rhythm but at a more hurried pace this time, wrist twisting on the upstroke:"I want you to." 

  


And, Spirits, he wasn't certain as to why that sounded so absolutely delicious right then and there but it did and he found himself spiraling into the pleasing pulse of pleasure. His agile body trembles against the latter's as he sporadically bucks into the tight fist her hand makes, unabashed and frenzied. He found himself seeing blinding, white flashes hazing his vision and can feel himself nearing closer to the edge, giving into the sensations that pulsed within his abdomen in response to the thorough administrations of his fiance—no, the _love of his life_ —the one he would give up everything for at just a simple whim.

  


He rode through his first orgasm with labored pants and collapses in a weak heap on the woman responsible for his undoing, hearing her yelp at the unexpected weight. Nonetheless she accepts the arms wrapping securely around her and revels in the way his chest thumps out of rhythm against her own. Nimble fingers venture beneath his tunic to trace along the markings etched upon his back, trailing up and down the expanse of his spine. 

  


Aang eventually regains composure and flushes as he rolls onto the side, relieving the brunette of his uncomfortable weight. Once settled upon the sheets, he shifts once more and props himself up on an elbow and peers down amorously at her. Gray eyes are still hazy from the bliss he had endured as he gazes upon her as if she would dissipate in a second if she weren't his main focus. He flushes a deeper scarlet upon glancing at her dress, "I, uh—I sorta ruined your dress.." He squeaks. _As awkward as ever_ , muses the water-bender, as she leans forward to peck the stuttering teen.

  


"Then take it off?" She challenges with a devious narrow of her gaze, and the latter nearly chokes on the words spewing from his mouth.

  


"That would be the moral thing to do."

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yuhp. Morals, though.


End file.
